Kagome's Life Choice
by nanni03
Summary: Kagome has to choose now how to help her friends. Kikyo has joined them is she worth anything a chance to help is given by Naraku will she take it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Been gone awhile lost my ideas hope you like this one I have some good ideas with it. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HOPE YOU LIKE**

Kagome was sitting in the dark woods alone again. She had found herself like this a lot since Kikyo joined up with them. She knew it was a matter of time they were hunting the same monster and with Kikyo's body injured with Naraku's poisons she needed them or more she needed Inuyasha. Kagome sat on her yellow bag and looked up at the stars in the sky. "I wish I could help more." Kagome said to the trees. Since Kikyo joined she felt like was just hanging around not helping. As she sat there she felt the wind around her chill and she was looking up at Naraku. "Hello Kagome." His face was fixed as he looked at the miko. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she rushed to her feet ready to fight. Naraku made no move towards the girl so she spoke. "I asked you a question." Kagome said her body tense and her mind rushing. "I came to make you a deal." Naraku said as he smiled. Kagome knew she should walk away but her body did not move. "I will allow you to help as you so desperately want." Kagome felt her heart stop as the monster before her spoke. "How will you allow me to help?" Kagome asked her body on edge. "All I ask is that you come live in my castle." As he spoke Kagome's heart stopped. "Never, I how can I help if I am forced to help you?" Kagome yelled taking a step back. "You have it wrong you will not have to work for me you can fight on Inuyasha's side if you chose but you cannot try to run back to him once you come with me." Naraku spoke as if he was talking to a friend about going to a movie. "How can I trust you? I will do almost anything but the minute I attack your demons you will strike me." Kagome said about to turn around. "I will make you a deal you come with me and I will give Kohaku to your dear friend Sango and you can take the wind tunnel from Miroku. All you have to do is promise to never run back to Inuyasha and live in my castle." Naraku's words hung in Kagome's ear for a moment. She would be safe behind Naraku's walls thinking how to defeat him and the wind tunnel would be safe there for a while as well and would not be threatening the life of her dear friend. "I guess this is the best I can do to help them for now." Kagome turned and with her left hand shook on the deal.

At the same time:

Around a camp fire Sango and Miroku were eating as they looked into the woods hoping their friends and Kikyo would be back soon. "Kagome has been so sad lately Miroku do you think it's because of Kikyo?" Sango asked as she remembered the light leaving her friend since the dead priestess joined them. "She loves Inuyasha but will not stand in the way of his love for Lady Kikyo. I fear that it is the cause of her sadness." Miroku answered as he looked over at the sleeping bag at Shippo fast asleep. The night sky was full of stars as the two sat waiting then Miroku felt his cursed hand start to burn and he thought he could hear the wind. "No this cannot be, the beads should be keeping the curse at bay and it is not at its limit." Miroku said in his head as the heat continued. Sango looked over as Miroku fell over in pain. "Miroku what's going on?" Sango yelled as Miroku was holding his hand sweat now running down his face. "The wind tunnel is on fire." Miroku said as he took a breath he was in so much pain then at once it stopped. "What the hell is going on?" Came the annoyed voice of Inuyasha from the dark woods. "Inuyasha the wind tunnel was on fire." Sango answered as Miroku still lay on the ground. Kikyo walked in behind Inuyasha and straight to Miroku. She felt the wind and stopped a few inches from the monk. "The wind tunnel is gone." Kikyo said making the others come running to see if she was telling the truth. Miroku opened his hand to show a normal palm. "How the only one to remove that is still alive right?" Sango asked as Miroku was staring at his hand. "Yes Naraku is alive we just felt him a few minutes ago." Kikyo said looking around the camp as was Inuyasha. "Wait where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his heart pounding in fear. "She went for a walk soon after the two of you went into the woods together something about she needed time to herself." Sango answered he heart beating faster. The group felt a strong wind and Inuyasha picked up a scent. "Naraku, he's not far he must be after Kagome." Inuyasha was off with the others not far behind.

A white shadow walked in the dark woods alone following the scent of his prey. "Why are you out tonight Naraku?" Sesshomaru said as he walked hoping to end the half-demon's life finally. He knew that he was through the next group of trees but stopped as his ears picked up the sound of voices he listened as a female was talking with Naraku. "I will make you a deal you come with me and I will give Kohaku to your dear friend Sango and you can take the wind tunnel from Miroku. All you have to do is promise to never run back to Inuyasha and live in my castle." Sesshomaru was in shock the demon was trying to get the young miko to leave her friends. He waited as the female thought it over. "Would she give up so much for a friend?" Sesshomaru thought "I guess this is the best I can do to help them for now." The girl answered and then Sesshomaru felt a strong wind pick up and he ran hand on his sword.

Kagome felt her hand start to burn the pain pulled her to her knees. "The pain that Miroku lived with is now yours dear and as I promised." Naraku looked into the dark as Kohaku walked out and stood before him. "You are free to go to your dear sister." Naraku said as Kohaku looked at Kagome. Her face was red as she looked away. The boy started to walk towards the sound of the campfire when Kagome spoke. "Take my bag they need the medicine in it." Kagome then let out a scream as the wind tunnel took over her palm and she fainted. Kohaku watched as Naraku placed a long red bead around her hand and upper arm. He then picked the girl up and was gone.

Sesshomaru entered just as Naraku faded from sight. Kohaku looked at the demon and was about to speak when from his right. "Wind scar!" Kohaku had to jump as the wind scar came crashing past him. Inuyasha came running in followed by the others. "He got away." Inuyasha said looking around for Kagome only to find his brother and Kohaku. "Kohaku is that you?" Sango said as she slid off Kirara. Kohaku looked at his sister before he spoke. "Yes Sango it is?" Sango and the others were in shock he spoke as if free from Naraku. "Where did he go?" Inuyasha yelled about to grab Kohaku. "The boy does not know. That girl made a deal with Naraku she gave up her freedom and took over your curse for that boy." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away. "Wait what do you mean freedom she will just wait till the time is right and she will run back to me." Inuyasha yelled making Sesshomaru stop. "No Inuyasha Naraku made her a deal she can fight for you but she must stay with him. He will bring her to battles and use her as a shield but she will not run to you she will not break the promise. You must take her back by force to keep things as they are now." Sesshomaru said his back still to the half demon. "No she will come to us there is no need to run after her. Like you said the next batter he will bring her to us." Inuyasha said the others looked at him. "Inuyasha what if your brother is right?" Miroku asked. "Then she made her choice." Inuyasha said.


	2. The poison

**Thanks for reading hope you like I still do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome found herself on a large bed in a dark room. "What? Where am I?" Kagome said as she lifted her hand to find the red beads. She looked at her hand and the memories came flooding back. "That's right I made a promise to live with Naraku and took over Miroku's curse." Kagome said in her head as she started to get up. She found that she was in a large room the door was shut. Kagome stood she was blank she had nowhere to go and yet she felt like she needed to do something. "I see that you are awake Kagome." A voice said from the dark. Kagome turned to find Naraku sitting on the bed. "So what happens now?" Kagome asked as she looked around the room again. "I have brought you a change of clothes. The demons who work for me would try too many times to take advantage of you as you are now. Then we will go the grounds I have a called them to explain the deal we have." Kagome looked at the bed where a green kimono was now sitting she looked down at her skirt and shirt Naraku was right she needed to look like a miko for a while.

Kagome changed then opened the door to find Kanna waiting for her. "This way please." Kanna almost whispered as she started to walk the long dark hallway. Kagome followed as she felt the aura of the demons waiting outside. Kagome walked out into the morning sun to find hundreds of demons waiting. A large boar demon saw her and smiled as he took his weapon and charged the girl.

Kagome felt her heart stop she had no weapon and the demon was getting closer. Kagome took a step back as the demon jumped at her his weapon pulled. "Ahh!" Kagome yelled as she closed her eyes waiting for the sword to enter her skin. Then nothing happened and Kagome opened her eyes. The demon was on the ground tentacles wrapped around him. "I thought I told you all to wait till I arrived!" Naraku said as his grip tightened on the demon boar. "That human followed Kanna I wasn't about to let her attack you master." The boar demon yelled as his body was starting to feel the pressure of the tentacles. "Does she look like threat? She has no weapon and if she was Kanna would have taken care of her before she walked in front of you." Naraku answered as he stepped on the demon. "This is Kagome. She is here under her own free will and because of that under my protection. Some of you have seen her traveling with that half demon Inuyasha but that is over. You touch her and this is what will happen to you." With his words the boar demon screamed out in pain as his body was pulled apart and then pulled into Naraku's body. "Now you all may go now." Naraku said as he turned to Kagome and smiled. "He's keeping to his word." Kagome thought as Naraku walked back into the castle.

Kagome was now standing there feeling the loss of her friends she pushed the pain to the side as she walked the grounds. "To destroy him I must find his heart. With that all my friends will be safe." Kagome was thinking as she walked into a long hallway. Kanna watched the girl and then went back to her lord.

"Naraku have you lost it. That girl will use all her time figuring out how to defeat you." Kagura was saying as Kanna walked in. "That girl will be the only one who can when I am finished with her." Naraku answered. He got up and started for the door. "Kanna watch her let me know if she breaks her word while I go and see her old friends." Naraku said as he was out the door. Kagura followed as Kanna walked towards the hallway where Kagome headed.

Inuyasha was walking ahead of the group deep in thought over the look his brother had given him. It was if he was trying to read into his heart. "Inuyasha do you think Kagome will really stay with Naraku?" Shippo asked from atop Kirara's head. "Yeh, she will keep her word but we will show up and she will run to us for help." Inuyasha said never looking back." Shippo looked over at Sango who was looking down. "She won't if she does the wind tunnel….." Sango looked to their left at the monk who walked next to them. She knew her friend and if she made a promise she was going to keep it. They would have to take Kagome back by force. Kikyo was next to Miroku and had her own thoughts. "Why keep that girl so close. I am the one who will take his heart." Kikyo kept walking till she felt a change in the wind from behind. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled as she turned to face a group of demons.

Inuyasha turned pulling his sword as the demons came ready to attack. "Bastards we don't have time for you!" Inuyasha yelled as his sword grew and sliced the demons into pieces. Kikyo moved next to Inuyasha as more started to appear. Sango jumped read to attack as was Miroku when the demons stopped. "What are they waiting for?" Shippo asked as Kirara's hair stood on end. "That would be for me." A dark voice answered from deep within the demons. "Yeh should have known it was you Naraku." Inuyasha said as the demons were pulled back into Naraku. "Be careful that could be a puppet." Sango yelled ready for the attack. Naraku stood there then started to laugh. "Where is that brat Kagome, Inuyasha? Did you let her come to harm while you were with Kikyo?" Naraku asked his eyes watching the group. "Bastard! Where is she?" Inuyasha yelled holding his sword ready to swing. "Not yet Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as Naraku laughed and a body appeared next to him. "It's not her!" Shippo yelled as Kagura appeared holding her fan ready to attack Shippo was about to jump down when a hand took his. "No we will be in the way Naraku is playing with them." Shippo looked at Kohaku and sat back down. Inuyasha took his sword and started to charge Kagura. "Tell me where she is!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air.

Kagome watched Naraku walk out of the castle gates with Kagura and her heart sank. "How am I going to stop him if he leaves me here? He will try to kill them and I can't run to them." Kagome thought then looked behind her at Kanna who walked behind her. Kagome walked up the castle wall past many demons till she reached the top. "Well this will never do if they are going to find this place that barrier has to come down. Kagome looked around and found a bow and some arrows she then got up on top of the wall and pulled back. Her arrow glowed with a bright pink light and crashed into the barrier causing it to come down and she felt the wind once more. "You brat now that half-demon will find us." Kagome turned as from the darkness a large snake demon came for her. Kagome dropped the arrows as she jumped off the wall and started for the stairs. The snake demon was right behind her. Kagome was almost to the ground when she felt something under her feet. Kagome felt her body starting to fall then a sharp pain in her gut. Kagome opened her eyes as the snake demon pulled back her blood covering his face. "Naraku will thank me for this." The demon said as he smiled.

Naraku felt Kanna as Inuyasha was about to attack. "We will have to do this later Inuyasha." Naraku took Kagura and was gone. Inuyasha's sword landed in the very spot the two was standing his mind a blank. "He just pulled back before the fight really started." Sango said as Inuyasha was still looking around then the wind picked up. "That sent….. its Kagome's blood." Inuyasha said as he took off into the woods. "Wait for us Inuyasha." Kikyo yelled as she started to run with the others.

Kagome sat on the ground holding her stomach as she felt the poison starting to move through her veins. "Die you witch!" The snake demon started to yell when from behind a dark cloud appeared. "Master she broke your barrier….ahhhhhh" Naraku took hold of the snake demon and before he could say more ripped him in two. "She is free to do so." Naraku said as he bent down to see that Kagome was going pale. "This will not do. Kagura get Kagome to her room and clean the wound I will send Kanna with the antidote." Naraku said as he walked towards his room taking the head of the snake demon.

Inuyasha was running as the scent of Kagome's blood was filling the air. "Is that why Naraku left so fast? Do you think he went back to make sure Kagome was okay?" Shippo asked as he rode on Kirara. "It would seem like it." Miroku said as he ran next to the large cat demon. Inuyasha carried Kikyo on his back. "She broke the barrier. That is why we can feel her again." Kikyo said her stomach dropping at the thought of Kagome coming back. Inuyasha ran till he felt a body right above him. "Mutt where is she?" Inuyasha looked up as Koga came from the sky ready to fight. Inuyasha jumped back so Kikyo wouldn't get hit. "Inuyasha I can smell Kagome's blood and she's nowhere near you. What did you do?" Koga yelled his leg moving in to kick Inuyasha in the face. "She made some deal to stay with Naraku to save us. I …..I failed her. "Inuyasha spoke his head dropping as he spoke the last part. Koga kicked Inuyasha in the side of his head sending him and Kikyo to the ground. "Koga wait! We all failed her she went off the other night and made the deal she even took Miroku's curse." Sango yelled as Miroku went to help Inuyasha back up. Koga stared at the group then turned towards the scent. "We better keep going Kagome needs us." Koga said as he took off. The others followed behind Inuyasha held Kikyo tight wishing it was Kagome.

The group ran as a white figure followed his mind on what the monster was planning.


	3. Two Hearts beome One

Kagome was in her bed her body on fire as she watched Kagura clean the wound and then pull cloth around the wound. "That demon should have killed you but he was a fool and was waiting to show Naraku. I would never be that stupid." Kagura said as she placed the cloth over Kagome. "You wouldn't do anything Kagura Naraku still holds your heart." Kagome said as she closed her eyes the pain moving around her body. Kagura wanted to kick Kagome but felt eyes behind her. "Here make her take this it will purify the poison." Kanna said handing Kagura a bottle of black liquid. Kagome opened her mouth as Kagura poured the bottle. Kagome felt her body turn to fire as the liquid moved in taking over the poison. "LEAVE ME!!!!" Kagome screamed at the two demons as her body started to fight against the poison. They walked out leaving her alone in a dark room.

Inuyasha ran as he felt Kagome's scent getting stronger. Koga ran right in front his face fixed in his pissed off look. "What are we going to do once we get there?" Shippo asked looking at his hands. "We go in kill Naraku and Kagome walks out!" Inuyasha answered as he took a leap following Koga into the air as a castle appeared. The two landed right inside the castle walls.

Inuyasha placed Kikyo down keeping her close. "You still think I did this all to get to her." Naraku said from the darkness. "I know she holds the power to kill you." Inuyasha yelled as Kirara landed with the others. Sango took hold of her weapon and stood on the other side of Kikyo. Miroku stood near Koga as Kirara held Shippo and Kohaku. "Give Kagome back!" Koga yelled as he got ready to attack the darkness when from behind Naraku appeared. "Why are you attacking the puppet when I am right here." Naraku asked. Koga stopped the whole group looked at the two demons they looked like the real Naraku and something about each one screamed real demon. "Which one do we attack?" Sango asked as Inuyasha was looking passed them. "Get both of them we are here for Kagome." Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his sword. "Wait his heart!" Kohaku yelled pointing at the demons. "What are you talking about?" Miroku yelled. "The crystal that I took from him went clear his heart is in one of these demons." Kohaku yelled. Inuyasha smiled as from the ground a large faceless demon appeared. "This must be the one." Koga yelled as the group turned to attack the demon.

Kagome felt the auras of her friends enter the castle. "No, I won't let him hurt them." Kagome said as she pulled her weak body up and headed out the door. Her body was still on fire but she knew she would live so she walked on. She finally entered the open grounds in time to see the group attacking a faceless demon and a Naraku puppet getting ready to attack from behind. "No! Wind tunnel!" Kagome screamed as she opened her wind tunnel pulling the puppet into her, then she felt something pulse inside her as she fell to the ground. "Kagome!"

The group was about to attack the demon when they heard Kagome yell. They turned to see Kagome using the wind tunnel pulling the Naraku puppet in. The minute she was done her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Koga yelled. "I know her body is on fire." Inuyasha said as Kagome was face first on the ground. "We need to get to her." Sango said as she turned about to take a step towards her friend. Then a dark figure jumped over them landing next to Kagome. "Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku smiled as he watched Kagome pull in his puppet. 'Kohaku was right my heart was here and Kagome just pulled it into her own body." Naraku thought as Kagome then fell to the ground. He moved fast he had to keep Kagome safe she was now his beating heart. He landed next to Kagome her body on fire her heart racing as his beating heart was joining hers. He was about to place his hand on her arm. "Get your hands off her" Naraku looked up at Inuyasha who was pulling his sword. "She is weak and needs rest you will have to come back another time." Naraku said as his tentacles rose from the ground taking hold of the group tossing them out of the castle a barrier appearing once more. Naraku then bent down and rolled Kagome over her eyes were open as she fought the heat and tried to control her beating heart. "You are foolish did you not feel my own heart among the demons?" Naraku asked. Kagome moved her eyes and looked at Naraku then at her hand. "The puppet was a trap…." Kagome said as her heart slowed. "You are the only way to kill me….. you can do it if you are willing to take your own life." Naraku said as he picked the weak Kagome up and took her to her room. He placed her in her bed with her thoughts then walked out. Kagome stared at the ceiling as her body fought the poison. "That monster knew I was weak and used that to place his heart in a puppet. I thought his heart was in the faceless demon I was trying to help…….. now the only way is to end it all…….am I strong enough to do it?" Kagome closed her eyes she was in no shape to figure out what to do she would just have to come up with a plan in the morning.

Koga sat near the fire as the night sky sat above them dark not a star could be seen. "What happened to her?" Shippo said towards the fire. The others looked down she was pale and her stomach was wrapped. The thing was what happened when she pulled in the puppet. They sat under the dark sky and thought. Kikyo sat near Inuyasha his thoughts off on Kagome. "That girl why did she have to stay?" Kikyo thought going back to the night she disappeared.

Kikyo sat near the lake as Inuyasha stood behind her. "I thought Kagome would have gone back to her world by now." Kikyo said as she placed a finger in the water. "I asked her to stay." Inuyasha said as Kikyo kept her back to him. "Why? I can sense the jewel and I am the one who can kill his heart." Kikyo said this time turning to Face Inuyasha. "I want her here. I won't leave her alone again. Kikyo I love you but my heart is now Kagome's." Inuyasha said his eyes falling to the floor.

The dark watched over the group as did a white figure that looked at the castle. "I can feel a slight presence but it's so sad." Sesshomaru said he sat down next to a tree the day light would be when he made his move if the girl couldn't walk out he would drag her out.

Kagome woke her body no longer on fire but her heart was beating for two. She felt Naraku's heart as she had slept it found a way to become one. "This is how he will keep his promise I am what keeps him alive." Kagome saw weapons at the foot of her bed. Kagome felt a great sadness fill her and mind was made up. "This has to end now or it may never happen." Kagome said as she took a bow and arrows and a long sword. It was still early morning and all the demons that were following Naraku were still sleeping on the ground in front of the main gates. Kagome held her breath as she raised the sword and as she let it out the sword cut through a demon. His screams awoke the others they saw Kagome covered in the demons blood and they started to circle her. "Fight back or die." Kagome said as she again took the sword swinging it at the nearest demon. Naraku watched Kagura and Kanna at his side. "Shall we stop her?" Kagura asked ready to jump. "No I want to see if she really has what it takes to kill me." Naraku said as Kagome was now in a battle with the demons. Kagome was hit in the side and slid back. The sword fell and Kagome needed to get back up so she reached for her bow. She filled it with her power then let go. It flew through the air turning a group of demons to dust but then to Kagome's horror it hit the gates and the barrier came down. "No! They can't see this!" Kagome screamed as she ran for her sword she had to do it now. "Please forgive me my friends." Kagome said as she raised the sword above her head pointing it at her heart.

Inuyasha woke as the scent of Kagome filled his nose. "The barrier fell again!" Shippo yelled as the others woke to find the castle back in sight and the sounds of a battle could be heard. "Kagome must be in trouble we need to get to her." Koga yelled but before they could take their first steps a white figure ran past them and into the gates. "The sadness is becoming stronger what is going on?" Sesshomaru said as he entered the gates to find dead demons everywhere and right in front of him covered in blood was Kagome a sword held high ready to come down. "She is going to take her life?" Sesshomaru thought his anger taking over. "Not till I find out what Naraku is up to." Sesshomaru took his whip and as Kagome pulled back ready pull the sword in his whip flew through the air sending the sword flying back.

Kagome was ready she pulled back her heart ready when he hands felt a burn and the sword was now laying across the room. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there looking down at her. "Why? I was ready to end this!" Kagome screamed as she jumped to her feet and pulled her bow. "Woman don't be stupid." Sesshomaru said watching Kagome grab an arrow. "This is fine too if I get him to attack his power will do." Kagome told herself as she pulled back. The arrow flew as Sesshomaru reached out and stopped it. Kagome didn't wait as she pulled again. Sesshomaru felt his anger again.

"Kagome stop!" Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha and the others behind him. They were wide eyed at the dead demons on the ground. "Inuyasha did your brother….." Miroku asked but Inuyasha cut him off. "No Kagome is covered in their blood she did it." The others looked at Kagome's face was covered in tear marks she was still crying as she pulled the next arrow. "Kagome stop Sesshomaru will kill you!" Koga yelled as Kagome reached for her next arrow.

Kagome saw her friends and her heart sank she had gone too far she had to end this for them. She pulled the arrow even while they yelled for her to stop she knew what the demon could do she was counting on it. Sesshomaru watched Kagome wasn't going to stop. He kicked off with his left foot moving as another arrow was flying at him. Kagome felt her body lift as Sesshomaru caught her by the neck. She then felt her body stop as he slammed it into a wall. "You want to die!" Sesshomaru yelled his grip tight trying to read the girl. Kagome gave no answer she lifted her hand and swung.

Inuyasha and the others watched in horror as Kagome was now pinned against the wall. They heard Sesshomaru yell "You want to die!" and Inuyasha felt his heart drop it was looking like that she attacked the demons and Sesshomaru. The only real outcome she could be looking for was death but why? Then they watched as Kagome lifted her hand and hit Sesshomaru in the face. "Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as Sesshomaru let go of the girl's neck and in a flash plunged his hand into the girl's chest.

Naraku sat in the darkness and watched the girl was willing to go far but with friends she would be stopped. He watched Sesshomaru move his hand. "We can go now." Naraku said. "But Naraku he is going to kill her and that means…" Naraku cut Kagura off. "He has no plans on killing her yet. I am safe till that demon finds the truth. Naraku and the two walked back into the dark.

Kagome felt the hand enter her chest and looked up. "You missed…." Kagome then passed out her body drained. Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of the girl's chest then wrapped it around her waist and turned to walk out.

Inuyasha and Koga watched Kagome fall into Sesshomaru's hands. "He…..did he kill her?" Shippo asked as the demon turned towards them the body of their friend in his arms. "No it's weak but Kagome's heart still beats." Inuyasha said as he pulled his sword. Koga held his body tight ready to strike. "Move." Sesshomaru said as he came near. "Give Kagome back!" Inuyasha yelled. "You want her you must fight and take her." Sesshomaru answered as he jumped into the air as the ground opened, tentacles flying after him. Sesshomaru kicked the tentacles as he landed outside the castle and ran into the woods. Inuyasha and the others turned and gave chase as Naraku appeared. "Run all you want Kagome belongs to me." Naraku laughed as he turned he had work to do to get Kagome back.


	4. A new friend to protect

Sesshomaru ran his feet barely touching the ground till he came to a clearing where Rin and the little imp were waiting. "My lord where have you been?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru stopped before he looked next to her. "Jaken we will be leaving for the western lands now." Sesshomaru said as his fluff took flight and he was off towards his castle home. Rin and Jaken jumped on the two headed dragon and took off after their lord. Rin watched as her lord held Kagome tight. "Jaken why do you think Lord Sesshomaru has Lady Kagome?" Rin asked her eyes bright. "I dare not ask that of the great Sesshomaru. Neither should you child what he does is none of our concern." Jaken snapped back his eyes on the girl as well.

Kagome woke in a dark room alone once again. She could feel the demon aura all around then as she was about to sit she felt the hole in her chest. Kagome froze in pain as she remembered it all now. "I gave him an open shot why didn't he take it." Kagome said out loud as she tried to lie back down. Kagome closed her eyes as her tears started to fall. "I was going to end it…….now what?" Kagome thought as she felt a body above her. "You were going to kill yourself." Kagome opened her eyes to see the demon dog standing in the dark. "I was going to end this for us all." Kagome answered her head starting to spin as she tried to sit up. "You think giving up your life and soul would make that half-breed happy. You are as stupid as the others." Sesshomaru said getting ready to walk out. "That demons heart is within me to kill him means my life!" Kagome screamed her plan again set. "I figured that. Rests up for you are now mine to command. Once you are well you will be Rin's guard."Sesshomaru answered as he walked out the door. Kagome was left her heart beating faster he knew about the heart and he wasn't going to end it and he knew how to keep her from ending it herself.

Rin stood in her lord's room while Jaken was jumping around. "He called us to his room. What is he going to tell us?" Jaken said over and over his staff swinging as he walked. Rin smiled she had no fear she knew that Kagome was safe she saw it in her lords eyes. "He is going to tell us about Lady Kagome Jaken that is all" Rin said in a sweet tone. Jaken stared at the girl. "That woman should not be here her friends were right there why do we have her?" Jaken yelled at Rin then a hand came down on the top of his head. Rin smiled. "My lord how nice to see you today." Rin said as she moved so Sesshomaru could get to his desk. "Kagome is the key to killing Naraku." Rin froze and Jaken was taken back but Sesshomaru went on. "The girl was dumb for a moment and took in Naraku's heart and it has joined with her own. They are one and when Kagome dies so will Naraku." Again the two were in shock then did he bring her here to die is what they were thinking then Sesshomaru spoke again. "I cannot allow her to die till I know her soul will not be taken into the jewel along with Naraku. Rin she will be your body guard and friend for she has made a deal for those friends of hers. She will not run for if she does it would have to be to Naraku. Keep her alive Rin." Sesshomaru said as he then turned his back letting them know he was done. Rin walked out she had a big job ahead of her.

Inuyasha ran harder as the scent of Kagome was becoming thin in the air. "Slow down Inuyasha we have been running for so long." Sango yelled as Kirara landed and turned back into her kitten form. Koga landed in front of Inuyasha and in one move sent him flying back with a kick. "You stupid wolf did you see how badly she was hurt we have to get to her!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up Kikyo still on the ground. "Look we know how angry you must be but running till we pass out will do her no good. Your brother is heading back to his castle we know that by all the reports of people seeing a white demon going by holding what looked like a female." Kikyo yelled from the ground. Inuyasha froze then turned to help Kikyo up. "I just feel so powerless we haven't seen her in so long and something is off about her I know it." Inuyasha said as he looked towards the west. "This will take us some time but we have to believe that Sesshomaru will keep her alive." Sango said and the group sat to rest.

Kagome sat up her wounds were better and she had life to her once again. Kagome was about to open the door when she felt him outside the door. Kagome took a step back as Sesshomaru opened the door. "I see so you are awake. You may look around then you will report to my office." Then with those words Sesshomaru was gone. Kagome looked around she hoped he had already given her a weapon but he was smart and there was no weapon. Kagome took a breath and started to walk around the large castle. She was in deep thought till a small hand took hold of her hand. "Lady Kagome you look so much better." Rin said a large smile on her face. Kagome looked down and for the first time in a long time she smiled and felt light. "Why thank you Rin and how may I help you?" Kagome said she was to be this girl's guard she should start acting like it. Rin smiled she felt safe with Kagome and for the first time in a long time she almost felt like she was with her mom. "I would like to pick the wild flowers outside the castle wall." Kagome listened to the words then smiled. "Okay meet me in front of my room in about thirty minutes I must go talk to Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said as Rin let go and went running back down the hall. Kagome was not going outside the castle walls without a weapon to protect them.

Kagome was about to knock on the door to Sesshomaru's office Jaken next to her. "Come in." The deep voice from inside said. Kagome opened the door Jaken walked ahead of her. Jaken stopped then gave a short bow to the lord Kagome stopped next to him and did the same. "Kagome you and that demon share a heart now." Kagome looked up. "Yes." Sesshomaru took a breath. "I would love to end this but I will not allow your soul to be doomed forever within the jewel." Kagome froze she had no idea that would be the outcome once she died. "But how…" Sesshomaru continued. "The jewel is not complete you hold part as does he. If you die now the jewel will become hole using your and Naraku's souls." Kagome nodded he seemed to actually care about her soul. "Now you will carry a weapon to protect you and Rin but do not be stupid and end your life." Kagome nodded once more then Sesshomaru got up pulling a sword from the top of his desk. "While you were healing I had this sword made for you. It's not like a normal human sword it was made by a demon to use your spiritual power. Use this well." Sesshomaru spoke as he handed Kagome the sword. Kagome was in shock but was able to speak. "I won't let you down my lord." Kagome then turned and walked out to her room.

Rin was sitting on Kagome's bed when she walked in. "Are you ready to get those flowers?" Kagome asked with a smile Rin jumped up and ran her grin wide then she stopped. Kagome turned as Sesshomaru was standing behind her. "That torn green kimono will not do, here." Sesshomaru handed Kagome a white kimono as he started to walk down the hall. Kagome smiled as she walking in to shut the door to her room and changed as she slipped the kimono on she saw the symbol on the back that showed her new lord. "That looks like the moon on Lord Sesshomaru's head." Rin said Kagome smiled as she slipped her sword into a loop on her left side then took Rin's hand. "Those flowers await." Kagome said and Rin held tight as the two walked out into the late afternoon sun. As they walked towards the gate the white figure of Sesshomaru appeared at the gate doors. "You know if you walk past the gate doors demons await you." Sesshomaru said to Kagome. "I do and like I said I won't let you down." Kagome answered as the two walked out the gate towards the flowers.


End file.
